


Rabbits

by closetpsycho



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan seeks refuge when Ragnar and Lagertha gets in heat.<br/>Domestic-ish teens!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing that my brain wanted to write...

“He and Lagertha are at it like rabbits, eh?” Floki grinned, the kohl under his eyes crinkling with his face.

Athelstan sighed, “Please? I promise I’ll be quiet-“

“Of course you can stay, don’t be silly,” Floki laughed and opened the door to let Athelstan in. Athelstan quickly settled, Floki rummaging around for some pillows and blankets. “Have you eaten yet?” Floki asked, throwing him the materials.

Athelstan winced, “No, I was going to order Chinese, but then they began moaning at each other.”

“I’ll heat something for you,” Floki said immediately and Athelstan didn’t protest. Floki loved to cook and although he said he would ‘just heat something’ it usually meant a three course meal. Floki practically bounced for the fridge and began pulling out items on the counter. He then fished out a bag of potatoes and began peeling them with lightning speed.

Athelstan could have slapped himself, “The jar!”

Floki jumped, making the peeled potato in his hand bounce for the ceiling, “What?”

Athelstan groaned, “The jar! I have this bloody jar that I can’t get open and I was going to ask Ragnar to open it for me, but he and Lagertha just had to-“

“You can bring it tomorrow,” Floki interrupted calmly, picking up the potato and washing it before throing it in with the others. They were all put in a pot and water poured over, salt added and put on the stove.

Athelstan nodded to himself, taping a post-it note to the inside of his skull. “By the way; do you need last class’ notes? You were absent,” Athelstan said, slinging his back up on the table.

“I had a sick day,” Floki said absentmindedly, throwing things in a deep pan and the smell was already making Athelstan’s mouth water. The potatoes had already begun to boil. Athelstan sometimes envied Floki’s apartment simply because of the kitchen.

“I noticed,” Athelstan said, fishing out his binder and rifled through the pages. “You want me to type them up on your computer?” he asked.

“Please?” Floki asked, with eyes clenched because of his too wide and over-the-top smile.

Athelstan laughed, “Of course.”

Floki hummed appreciatively and Athelstan headed for the blonde’s computer currently connected to the TV, paused in a viewing of _Da Vinci’s Machines_. Athelstan raised a brow. Of course Floki would marathon this show. He tapped a few keys and separated the screens, pulling up a word document and began typing. Floki working in the kitchen looked so natural. Helga was a lucky woman.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think :)


End file.
